


Santa

by Pilesshipper13



Series: Prodigal Daughter [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Female Malcolm Bright, Gen, Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: Calum doesn't know who else to call.
Series: Prodigal Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Santa

Gil grumbles and rubs his eyes as he picks up the ringing phone. "Arroyo," he grunts into it, eyes still closed. Jackie turns over and cuddles into his back, arms wrapped around him. 

"Gil?" His eyes open.

"Calum," Gil asks, and Jackie sits up. He follows her. He takes a look at his clock- it's past eleven. "You should be in bed, kid."

Calum sniffles. "Mom told Ainsley that Santa doesn't exist. She won't stop crying."

"Aw, kid. Y'know what, get her ready. I'll have Jackie swing by and pick her up."

"You won't be coming?"

"I'll get ready, too. Trust me, Calum."

"I do, Gil."

Gil's heart breaks. "Get your sister ready."

"Bye, Gil."

"Bye, kid."

Calum hangs up. 

"What is it, Gil," Jackie asks.

"Jessica told Ainsley Santa doesn't exist," he replies, swinging his legs out of bed.

"That poor girl. Do you still have that suit?"

"You read my mind," he smiles. "Do you mind going to get them?"

"Let me get dressed."

They get ready. Jackie drives to the Whitly house, wondering how she's going to get inside. As it turns out, she didn't need to worry. She finds Calum on the front stoop, rocking an inconsolable Ainsley. They're both in pajamas but in coats and scarves. Jackie hides her worry and rolls down the window. "Well, hello, children. Would you like to go see Santa?" Ainsley rubs her eyes and Calum's eyebrows draw together. She looks so serious for a kid so young. Jackie shoots her a wink and Calum smiles slowly, tail starting to wag. 

"Santa doesn't exist. Mommy told me so," Ainsley says softly, looking down.

"Of course he does! He's my husband!"

"You're Mrs. Claus," Ainsley squeals. Jackie nods and she jumps up, racing to the back door that Calum opens for her and jumping straight in. Calum slides in after her and buckles her in. Ainsley starts chattering. "Do you really live in the North Pole? Do you have pet reindeer? And elf servants? Why are you here? Why did Mommy say Santa didn't exist?"

"Well," Jackie starts. "Yes, we live in the North Pole most of the time. But in December, Santa and I fly around the world to see the best way to give presents to all the good little boys and girls. And yes, the reindeer help us. Do you know their names?"

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen!"

"And," Jackie prompts.

"Rudolph!"

"And the elves are our workers, not servants. I'm here because your sister wished for me to come. As far as your Mommy," Jackie trails off. "Sometimes, adults get so sad that they forget about Santa."

The smile dims from Ainsley's face and she looks as serious as her sister for a second. "Because of Daddy?"

"Yes."

The smile returns. "If Calum wished for you and you came, if I wished for Daddy, will he come?"

"No," Jackie says. "Your daddy did some very bad things. He has to go away."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Forever," Calum snaps.

"Calumina Whitly," Jackie says, shocked.

"It's _true_ ," Calum replies hotly.

"Is not," Ainsley cries.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not!_ "

"Girls," Jackie says, voice sharp. They both fall silent. "How about we not fight? We're going to see Santa!"

"Santa," Ainsley squeals. Calum stares out the window, brooding.

They pull up to the Arroyo home just in time. Ainsley fights with her seatbelt until Jackie comes around and kneels next to her. "Will you hold my hand to see Santa?"

"Yes!"

Calum unbuckles her and Ainsley leaps out, grabbing Jackie's hand. Calum takes Jackie's other one. Jackie unlocks the door and ushers the girls inside. Calum smiles and Ainsley squeals and starts running around, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at the tree and all the lights. Jackie looks at Calum. 'Thank you,' Calum mouthes. Jackie nods.

"Come on, Ainsley," Jackie calls. "Let's go see Santa!"

"Santa," Ainsley repeats, rushing to her. They go to the kitchen and as promised, there's Gil. He kept his black beard, not donning a fake one. All the same, Ainsley rushes him and Gil barely manages to catch her and pick her up. Ainsley puts her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Calum, Calum, it's Santa!"

"I see that, Ains," Calum says, coming close. She pulls a chair over for Gil and he sits, putting Ainsley on one knee.


End file.
